


Smile

by broadwaylark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwaylark/pseuds/broadwaylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia through the school years, starting from when they first met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% positive that I have the dates right, but most research I've done shows that Scott, Stiles, and Lydia were born in 1996, making them 9 years old in this first chapter, and in third grade. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!
> 
> This chapter is short, but it is just a one shot. I plan on adding more to Stile's and Lydia's childhood, maybe even more based in the third grade.

April 18, 2005 

Stiles Stilinski sat in the blue plastic chair at his desk, the desk right next to his best friend, Scott McCall. He laid his head on the desk’s cold, plastic top. It was Monday morning, and they just got back from spring break. Stiles would rather be anywhere else.  
The bell rang, and all the children sat in their seats. Mr. Monroy, their strict, ageing teacher, moved to the front of the class. There was a girl a standing a few feet away from him. She had bright red hair and pretty green eyes. She was short, smaller than him and Scott, and really small next to the teacher. Stiles didn’t recognize her, but he couldn’t help but notice how pretty she was, and how she looked shy standing there in front of the class.  
“Kids,” Mr. Monroy said. “This is our new student, Lydia Martin. Lydia just moved here to Beacon Hills last week and we are happy to have her in our class. I expect you all to make her feel welcome.” He pointed Lydia to an empty desk, the desk right behind Stiles, and then started talking about English warm ups or something.  
Stiles wasn’t listening. Lydia, he remembered her name, crossed the room and sat behind him. He waited until Mr. Monroy had his back turned to write something on the chalkboard, and he turned around in his chair.  
“Uhh,” he whispered. He hadn’t really thought about what he was going to say to her. He just knew that he should say something. “Hi.”  
Lydia was listening to whatever Mr. Monroy was saying, but her gaze landed on Stiles. She flashed him a small smile. “Hi.”  
“I’m Stiles.” he introduced himself.  
“Mr. Stilinski,” Mr. Monroy’s voice stopped Lydia from responding. “Please face forward.”  
Stiles reluctantly turned back around to face the board, putting his arm on the desk and his chin in his hand. He could’ve sworn he heard a stifled giggle coming from behind him.

 

Hours later, when the last bell finally rang, and the school day was over, Stiles walked out the front doors side by side with Scott. He was turning his head back and forth, scanning the elementary school’s front lawn, trying to find the girl with the red hair. Lydia.  
He found her climbing into the backseat of a blue car, carrying a pink sparkly backpack. Stiles made a frustrated grunt realizing he wouldn’t be able to say anything to her again today.  
This caught Scott’s attention. “You okay, man?” He asked.  
Stiles shrugged. “Yeah, it’s nothing.” But he couldn’t stop thinking about Lydia’s little smile, or the quiet giggle he heard behind him earlier in class. He wanted to make her smile even bigger, and laugh even more.


End file.
